


trick or trick

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: you and iwaizumi are on waiting for the next opportunity to fall in love. it never comes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fictober: Month of Magic





	trick or trick

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> ✟ — [fictober raffle](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com/post/631424600223416320/the-coven-is-calling-come-one)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first

Iwaizumi watched your glow fade over the months. He thought it was just the honeymoon phase wearing off, it was happening to him too, after all. Shouldn’t the comfortable satisfaction come soon? The building swell of the music, the climax of a song that brings tears to your eyes — that should all come after the honeymoon phase.

Instead, being with you felt like growing up at Halloween: as a kid, he was excited to get every treat possible even if it meant his legs getting tired. But as you two grew — as you grew apart — opening the door became a chore. Knowing there was someone else on the other side who only wanted you for what you could give them.

You both feel tricked.

For maybe the last time, you open the door of your shared apartment with wavering resolve to pack every last memory away and shut the lid. You know Iwa is home — his shoes are haphazardly lying by the door and there’s a stray candy wrapper on the counter. Again, he’s conveniently forgotten to keep the order of things you were carefully trying to preserve.

“Iwa,” you call, toeing your shoes off.

“What?” He prepares himself to shed the comfort of silence for battle armor. Another day, another nitpicky fight.

His tone is biting, definitely a huge sign that you should tread lightly — a _watch what you say_. You just don’t care anymore.

Scoffing, you keep your mouth shut. He doesn’t want you to talk so you won’t. Your regular routine goes on in the unsettling silence, the feeling of unease so familiar you’d be more surprised if it _wasn’t_ there. You take your sweet time dragging out the motions, getting a plate out for your dinner and sorting through the fridge for anything remotely acceptable in this hell hole.

In the back corner of the second shelf is some leftover pizza. That’ll have to-

“What?! Why’d you call for me and not say anything?” He’s _livid_. You haven’t even said anything but your mere presence is clearly unwelcome. If he could kick you off the property he probably would.

“Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice,” you grumble, but you both know better.

“Unbelievable… You just like getting on my nerves.” His voice is closer now, right beside you with his arms crossed and agitation deep within the creases of his face. If he came out here to berate you then he’s off to a great start.

Too bad you don’t spare him more of a glance. You’ve stopped giving him longing gazes and thoughtful responses — it’s better to save your energy for something that actually matters, like getting the hell out of here as soon as possible. Waiting for some miracle to move you out isn’t going to work.

“If you have nothing to say then I’m going back to my room,” he finalizes. Speak now or forever hold your dwindling peace.

“Why? So you can go talk to your new plaything?”

“ _What_?”

You roll your eyes and cross your arms, finally looking at him with the most brutal stare you can muster. “I know you, Iwaizumi. When things don’t go your way you’ll keep up an act but do something else to keep you satisfied. I highly doubt you’re locked in _our_ room all day twiddling your thumbs. Just say y-”

“Oh, come _on_ , Y/N!! You seriously think I would _cheat_ on you?!” He balls his fists up in his shirt, arms flexing tighter and tighter. “If I’m gonna finish a relationship, I’m gonna finish it _right_. I’m not getting caught in some romantic _bullshit_ , I’d rather just dump you and move on.”

“So what are you fucking waiting for?!” Your scream rings in your ears, echoing off the walls and even making him wince. Everything else after that feels too quiet — you can hear the air around you shift when you throw your arms up in defeat. You hear the short and nearly silent breaths the man you used to love lets in and out. You hear your neighbor unlock their door with fumbling hands.

And all the while — when you storm past Iwaizumi with the barely decent plate of pizza clutched to your chest — you don’t hear him respond. Neither of you hears what you needed to hear:

Love ringing the doorbell to give a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
